Bowls for dog food and water are known. However, not all dogs can use the same kind of dog bowl. Typical dog food bowls are circular in shape and the dog sticks its head into the bowl to eat or drink. These bowls are often unitary pieces with no covering, so traveling with these bowls requires emptying out the food or water inside. Furthermore, dogs with long ears, such as basset hounds, often have their ears come into contact with the food or water inside the typical round bowls. This can lead to discomfort in the dogs or worse, infection.